Team Rose, Naturally
by SingerFromTheSea
Summary: Amy wonders why Sonic ignores her but seems to like Princess Sally. Is the answer simpler than she thinks?


TEAM ROSE, NATURALLY

Amy Rose tried on her new dress. It was, of course, red like all the others, but it was a slightly different shade of red, which Sonic had better notice if he knew what was good for him! She stepped outside of her home and ran quickly down the road, looking for her blue sweetie. The sun was bright, birds were singing, and Amy was in a great mood as she ran past fields of flowers.

That good mood stopped when she at least found Sonic. He was talking to Princess Sally, and he sounded a lot happier than he ever sounded when he talked to her. Amy slipped behind a tree and watched. Why did he like Sally? What was she doing that Amy wasn't?

Amy looked the other girl up and down. Her face wasn't as pretty as Amy's. Her body wasn't so hot either. She could tell because Sally was just wearing an open vest, so her chest and belly fur were showing. The only other thing she was wearing was a pair of boots.

Wait. Was that the secret? She looked over at Sonic. He was wearing shoes and a pair of gloves. Duh! Sonic liked the natural look! Amy looked down at her red dress. She turned and raced back home. If Sonic liked to see lots of fur on a girl, he was going to get it!

At home, Amy tossed off her dress and stepped out of her undies. She looked in her full length mirror. "I look as good as Sally! I'll win you yet, my big blue hunk!"

Amy stepped outside of her house again and went looking for Sonic. As she hurried down the road, she passed Cream and Cheese, who were picking flowers.

"Hi, Amy!" Cream said, waving.

"Hi, Cream!" Amy said. "I thought I'd try a new look. What do you think?"

Cream looked Amy over. "You're dressed like Mr. Sonic now," she said.

Amy grinned. "Hey, yeah! I am!" She started running again. "Well, see you later, Cream!"

Cream waved. "Bye, bye, Amy!" She looked at Cheese.

"You know, Cheese, Mr. Sonic and Mr. Knuckles and Tails all dress like that," Cream said. "Why do I always wear a dress?"

Cheese shrugged. "Chao chao?"

Cream nodded. "Yeah, I guess it's just a habit I got into." She thought about it a minute. "Amy looked cute like that. I think I'll try it." She took her clothes off. "How do I look?"

Cheese gave her a thumbs up. "Chao!"

Cream walked down the road after Amy, also wearing just gloves and shoes. She soon came to Cosmo, who was sitting on the ground with her eyes shut.

"Hi, Cosmo!" Cream said. "What are you doing?"

Cosmo opened her eyes. "Just daydreaming," Cosmo said. She looked at Cream. "Um…I think you forgot your clothes today, Cream."

Cream shook her head. "Oh, I didn't forget them," she said. "Cheese and I just saw Amy. She was dressed like Mr. Sonic, the same way I'm dressed. I thought I'd try it today. Do I look funny?"

"No, Cream, you look cute," Cosmo assured her, standing up. "You're right, Mr. Sonic does dress like that. And so does Tails." She looked at her Seedrian costume. "Maybe, since Tails just wears shoes and gloves, he might like me to dress the same way." She looked at her hands. "Only I don't have any gloves…"

"Princess Sally doesn't wear gloves either," Cream pointed out to her. "And I've seen Tails' mom barefoot."

Cosmo thought about this. "Give me a minute, will you please, Cream?" She hurried to the little house Tails had built for her. She came out a minute later with just her shoes on. "Do I look all right?"

Cream looked her over. "You look great," Cream said. "Come on! Let's go catch up to Amy!"

Amy found Sonic and Sally again just in time to hear the squirrel say, "Well, I'll see you later, Sonic! Bye!" She walked away, waving over her shoulder.

"Bye, Sal," Sonic said. "See you around!" He turned around, about to rev up and run down the road, when he saw Amy. "Amy? Don't look now, but I think you forgot something this morning!"

Amy looked down at herself. "You're right!" she said, playing along with him. "Silly me! I must have left my dress at home!"

Sonic shook his head. Sometimes Amy was a real airhead. But she did look cute that way.

"So what are your plans for today, Sonic?" Amy asked, walking up to him.

"Just planning on going for a run," Sonic said. "How 'bout you, Ames?"

"Oh, nothing really," Amy said, walking along the road beside him. "Sure is a nice day, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it'll be Summer soon," Sonic said.

Amy was just about to ask Sonic if he'd like to go someplace with her when Tails ran up to them. "Sonic!" he yelled. "There's a robot down the road, heading towards town! We have to stop it!" He noticed Amy. "Oh, hi, Amy."

Sonic cracked his knuckles. "Nothing like an Eggman workout in the morning!" he said. "Ready to go get him, guys?"

"Wait for us!" Cream yelled, as she and Cosmo came running up, Cheese flying beside them.

Amy looked at her friends. Why were they copying her? "Maybe I just started a new fashion!" she said to herself.

"You sure look pretty today, Cosmo," Tails said. Realizing what he'd just said, he looked away, embarrassed.

"Thank you, Tails," Cosmo said.

"Let's do it to it!" Sonic said, running down the road, suddenly a blue blur. Tails spun his tails and flew after Sonic. The girls ran after them. They reached the top of a hill, where they saw Knuckles already fighting the robot. Sonic and Tails quickly joined them.

"Come on, girls!" Amy said, piko-piko hammer suddenly in her hands as she ran down the hill. "Team Sonic is going to need some help from Team Rose!"

"You got it, Amy!" Cream said, grabbing Cheese as she raced after the pink hedgehog, ready to toss her best friend like a super baseball. "Come on, Cosmo!"

"Coming, Cream!" Cosmo cried.

Well, why shouldn't Amy, Cream, and Cosmo go without clothes? All of the Sonic boys do, and so does Princess Sally. I don't see any problem, do you?


End file.
